1 Le Bien et Le Mal
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Fiction complète! pour la suite lir le tome 2 les yeux du serpent a bientot!
1. Chap1 Un dimanche BM

Chapitre 1   
  
Un dimanche pas comme les autres !  
  
« Alors là, c'est trop cool ! » s'exclama Amy en lisant la fin de son chapitre. Il y avait à peine 1 an, elle avait découvert les aventure du jeune sorcier Harry Potter et depuis le premier film elle en était devenue une grande fan.  
  
Ayant vu le film, elle en était directement passé au 2ème puis au 3ème volume. Elle referma le 4ème livre qu'elle était en train de lire et fit son petit commentaire :  
  
« Harry a réussi la 2ème épreuve ! Il est vraiment fantastique ! » Elle le pausa et descendit dans le salon. Ce jour là c'était dimanche. Ses parents, sa grand-mère et son frère étais sorti se promenez. Elle n'avait pas voulu les accompagnés car il faisait trop froid et étant majeur (19 ans), elle pouvait facilement resté seul à la maison.  
  
« Tient si je me regardais HP en attendant qu'il arrivent » Elle se pencha sur le meuble ou était rangé les casettes vidéo et choisie « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ». Amy l'a mis dans le magnétoscope et appuya sur lecture.  
  
Soudain un flash aveuglant la surpris et elle se retrouva baignant dans une lumière blanche ! C'est alors, avec une agréable surprise, qu'elle vit Albus Dumbeldore en personne s'avancé vers elle :  
  
« Amy tu a été choisie pour une aventure exèptionel !  
  
-Je ne rêve pas alors, c'est vous Professeur Dumbeldore ?!  
  
-Oui Amy !  
  
-Et qu'elle est cette aventure ?  
  
-Changer le cours de l'histoire…  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus ?  
  
-La seule chose que je peux t'indiqué c'est que tu devra faire preuve de réflexion, d'humilité et surtout de générosité et d'amour pour mené a bien cette aventure. Pour cela, tu incarnera une jeune fille de Serdaigle de dernière année répondant au nom d'Amy Moon  
  
-Mais je ne connais rien n'a la magie !  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas tu saura toute les connaissances nécessaires pour accomplir ta mission. Est-tu prête ?  
  
Amy réfléchît. Une occasion comme celle-là ne se refuse certainement pas…  
  
-Oui Professeur, je suis prête ! »  
  
Un tourbillon l'étourdit et elle se retrouva à la gare de King's Cross juste derrière Harry Potter qui cherchait la voie 9 ¾. 


	2. Chap2 En route pour Poudlard BM

Salut je suis Amy Quirrell et je suis nouvelle sur FF!! Ben comme c la premier sur ce site je me débrouille un peut mais c pas facile avec l'anglais!! Heureusement g des amies habitués qui mon aidez et qui m'aide encore alors comme le 1èr Chapitre ne sufisait pas j'me suis dit metton qd mm le 2ème parceque c assez cours!! Donc petite explication:  
  
Le Bien et Le Mal et le 1er tome revue et corigé par mes soin et sont suivie bien sur par le tome 2 et 3 (le 3 ai encore en cours d'écriture!) donc voila alors amusez vous bien avec amuse geule et a la prochaine (en fait dans pas longtemps car la fic et d'éjà pratiquement fini d'écrire sur ordi!! il manque plus que le dernier chapitre!!)   
  
@+ Amy Quirrell  
  
P.s: Merci Sungirl pour ta petite rewiew sympa  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
En route pour Poudlard  
  
Amy regarda autour d'elle. Elle transportait un panier ou un gros matou se réveilla pour miauler et à son grand étonnement elle répondît :  
  
« Oui Bleuet ont continue !  
  
-Chaque année c'est la même chose la gare est pleine de Moldus !  
  
Amy se retourna et reconnu Mme Weasley et sa tribu se dirigé vers la voie 9 ¾ .   
  
-Excusez-moi, l'interpella Harry, comment…  
  
-Comment ont se rends voie 9 ¾ ? Mon fils Ronald y va aussi pour la première fois ! Tout se que tu a à faire c'est…  
  
-De foncé dans l'mur ! Fini Amy, ho ! excusez-moi Mme Weasley je ne voulais pas vous coupé !  
  
-Ce n'est rien ma petite je suppose que tu est une amie de Percy ?  
  
Elle regarda Percy qui rougit avant de ce précipité vers le passage.  
  
-Ont se parle de temps en temps mais en fait je suis en dernière année à Serdaigle !  
  
-Ha ! Je vois alors travaille bien.  
  
-Merci »  
  
Et Amy traversa la barrière juste après Harry.  
  
*  
  
Le Poudlard Express filait à travers les plaines vides des grands alentours de Londres. Amy avait mit sa robe de sorcier et se baladait dans le train à la recherche de Ron et de Harry. Elle les trouva enfin en bonne compagnie. Hermione étais venu pour savoir si ils savaient trouvé Trévor le crapaud de Neville Longdubas.  
  
« …Tu as une tache sur le nez, tu le savais ? Juste là ! Pardon, dit-elle à Amy avant de partir.  
  
-Alors les garçons ça va ? Laissez-moi devinez… Hmmmmh ! toi tu est Ron Weasley et toi… Mais… Tu est … Harry Potter !  
  
-Et toi tu est la fille de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, Je suis Amy Moon. Ont se reverra à Poudlard ! D'ac ?! »  
  
Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit s'asseoir dans son compartiment.  
  
*  
  
Arrivée à Prés au lard Amy se précipita sur l'une des calèche qui emmenait les élèves de 2ème à la 7ème année au château avant l'arrivée des 1ère années.   
  
En entrant dans la Grande salle, une émotion l'envahie. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le film, elle rêvait d'entrée dans cette immense salle où les élèves s'installaient en attendant la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle put s'asseoir le plus près possible de la table des professeurs qu'elle commença à détaillé.  
  
Les moins connus se trouvais sur les cotés. Elle commença donc par le Professeur Rogue qui se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche de la table. D'une pâleur cadavérique et des cheveux d'un noir de jais, il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Directeur des Serpentard il favorisait toujours ses élèves. A sa droite se trouvait le Mystérieux Professeur Quirrell qui enseignait la Défense contre les force du Mal qui, bien sur pour elle, n'était pas si mystérieux que ça. Toujours à droite, Mme Bibine, le professeur de Balais volant discutait avec le Professeur Flitwick le Professeur d'Enchantement qui était de loin son professeur favori. La place à coté était vide. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall, enseignante en Métamorphose, attendait l'arrivé des 1ères années dans le Hall. Bien évidemment, le Professeur Dumbeldore trônait au milieu des autres. Il lui lança un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Ensuite se trouvait le Professeur Sinistra qui enseignait l'astronomie. Toujours dans l'ordre, le Professeur Chourave, enseignante en Botanique, attendais avec impatience les nouveaux qui rejoindraient les Poufsoufles et enfin Hagrid qui accompagnait les 1ères années sur le Lac jusqu'au château.  
  
Enfin se derniers arrivèrent et la cérémonie commença.  
  
*  
  
Le dîner dura assez longtemps et lorsqu'il se termina, Dumbeldore fit sont petit discours habituel et tout le monde alla se couché.  
  
Amy se coucha cette nuit là en faisant une prière pour que tout ça ne soit pas un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait ici pour le 1er jour de classe à Poudlard. 


	3. Chap3 Le Mystère de Quirrell BM

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé je suis contente car maintenat tlm peut mettre une rewiew!! alor pour une suite il faut un max de rewiew.  
  
Merci Galaad et toi aussi Sungirl ainssi que ma ch'tite puce chérie qui ce reconaitra!! Gros bisous et comme vous avez étez très sage et pour me pardonner de pas avoir mis que je prenais les rewiew anonyme plutot je vous offre le chapitre 4!!!! Ch'ui pas sympas?!!!  
  
Mais bon quand on aime ont compte pas alors amuser vous bien!! Au fait suele les nom de Amy Moon et James (car Dumbledore propriété de J.K rowling!!) Son moi et un amie du net qui a voulu que je le mette dans ma fic!! voila maintenat avous les rewiew!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le Mystère du Professeur Quirrell  
  
Le lendemain, Amy se réveillera en sursaut. Elle avait essayé de ne pas dormir et finalement elle était tombé dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Après les émotions qu'elle avait eu la veille, c'était normal.  
  
Heureuse d'être toujours à Poudlard, elle se leva et regarda sa montre qu'elle avait mise a l'heure en atterrissant à King's Cross. Il était 6h45 du matin et les filles qui dormaient avec elle n'était pas vraiment encore levées.  
  
Elle se prépara, donc, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà attablé et certain finissais à la va vite leurs devoirs de vacances. Vers 7 h, les élèves se firent plus nombreux pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et les Directeur des Maisons distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Amy reçu le sien des mains de Flitwick qui était le directeur des Serdaigles. Elle y jeta un p'tit coup d'œil sur les cours du jours. Apparemment en fin de 2ème année elle avait choisi comme option : Divination, Arithmencie et Etudes des Runes se qui lui plaisait fortement. Aujourd'hui elle commençais d'ailleurs par l'Arithmencie suivie des cours de Potion et l'après-midi, Etudes des Runes, Enchantement puis elle finissait par la Défense contre les forces du Mal se qui l'amena à regardé le Professeur Quirrell qui buvait son café tout en discutant avec le Professeur Rogue qui n'arrêtais pas de fixé Harry depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle.  
  
*  
  
La journée se passa extrêmement vite et le temps de dire « ouf !», Amy en était déjà à son dernier cours de la journée . Elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait Quirrell qui terminait d'écrire quelques petite choses sur un parchemin qu'il rangea soigneusement dans le tiroir de son bureau. La salle était grande et un odeur d'ail l'envahissait. Une sensation bizarre se produisit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Professeur. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle connaissais le secret que dissimulait sont turban ?! Elle ne saurai le dire.  
  
Dans sa mémoire elle se rappela que le Professeur l'avait déjà l'année précédente et qu'elle le trouvait sympathique et original. Les élèves s'installèrent et le cours commença. Ils furent tous surpris d'entendre Quirrell bégayé comme si la vu de tout le monde l'effrayait et lorsque James Dumbeldore, le meilleur ami d'Amy, (Le neveu de notre très cher directeur), lui demanda se qu'il avait fais pendant les vacances, Quirrell, pris de panique trembla de tout ses membres jusqu'à la fin du cours !  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui arrivé, demanda James à la fin du cours, tu le sais toi Amy ? Tu n'a pas l'air vraiment surprise !  
  
-En fait pendant les vacances il à fait un tour du monde, pour se perfectionné paraît-il, et sur le chemin du retour il est passer dans la fameuse forêt noire ! Tu sais celle où il y a plein de vampires et de harpies.  
  
-Ouais ! Il me semble que des sorciers y sont allez mais ils n'en sont jamais revenus !  
  
-Hé bien lui… si ! Et voilà le résultat, dit-elle en montrant le Professeur du menton qui fermait la porte de la salle en tremblant.  
  
-Le pauvre il a pas de veine ! répliqua-t-il avant de s'en allez  
  
-A qui l'dit tu ! Répondit Amy dans un chuchotement en regardant Quirrell se dirigé vers les escaliers, franchement c'est un bon comédien, si je ne savais pas se que je sais je m'y laisserais prendre ! »  
  
Et elle pris la direction de la salle commune. 


	4. Chap4 Un troll, Un regard BM

Chapitre 4  
  
Un Troll, un regard et tout bascule !  
  
Amy était heureuse depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette aventure. Tellement heureuse, qu'elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle était ici. Une chose était sur… elle ne regarderait plus les personnages d'Harry Potter comme avant. Chaque fois qu'elle côtoyait Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenu a ce monde fantastique.  
  
Il y avait autre chose encore… son professeur préféré n'était plus Flitwick mais, le personnage, qui au départ, elle détestait le plus, Quirrell ! Il était si bon acteur qu'elle commença a avoir des sentiment pour lui ! Dés que Quirrell n'allait pas bien, (tout était de la comédie bien sur) elle n'hésitait pas, même en plein cours, à lui proposé sont aide qui parfois (toujours dans sont jeux de comédien) s'avérait fort utile du point de vu des autres élèves. A sont comportement, ont pouvait se demandé si elle en oubliait qu'il complotait pour s'emparé de la Pierre Philosophale caché dans le Couloir Interdit.  
  
*  
  
Pour Halloween, la salle était décoré de citrouilles, de chauve-souris et d'araignée qu'Amy n'affectionnait pas particulièrement.  
  
Amy discutait avec James de l'absence du Professeur Quirrell :  
  
« Tiens je me demande où il est ? Peut-être à t-il eu une autre crise d'angoisse tu devrais allez voir !  
  
-De quoi j'me mêle ?! De tout façon (si je me souvient bien) il ne devrais pas tardé ! 5…4…3…2…1  
  
-Un Troll, un Troll dans les cachot… je voulais vous prévenir… !  
  
-Au mon dieu Quirrell ! s'écria Amy  
  
-Au mon dieu un Troll ! s'écria James  
  
-Froussard !  
  
-Y'a d'quoi non !  
  
-Silence ! Cria Dumbeldore, les préfets… veuillez emmené vos camarades !  
  
-Professeur puis-je vous aidez ? Demanda Amy  
  
-Les préfets en chef peuvent nous accompagné !   
  
Elle se précipita au 3ème étage où Quirrell surgit au détour d'un couloir :  
  
-Professeur ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Ou…oui je…je crois mmmm……mais que faites vous i…i…ici ? Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.  
  
Elle ne put répondre car Rogue les surpris :  
  
-Que faites vous ?  
  
2ème chance de s'expliquer envolé par le bruit assourdissant qui eu lieu. Quirrell, Rogue et Amy rejoignirent Mc Gonagall qui se précipitait dans les toilettes des filles. Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient le Troll gisant à terre. Mc Gonagall les sermonna et parti prévenir Dumbeldore, Rogue sur ses talons :  
  
« Ne…ne vous inqui…qui…quiétez pas je…je vais m'en occuper ! Dit Quirrell.  
  
Et il ne resta plus que lui, le Troll et Amy.  
  
-Voulez-vous que je vous aide Professeur ? Hasarda-t-elle timidement. Il se retourna d'un bon et souris.  
  
-N…non Miss Moon m…m…merci. M…mais si vous inci…ci…cister, u…u…une aide de v…v…votre pars me serait……pré……cieuse !  
  
Quirrell et Amy se regardèrent dans les yeux et tous bascula en un instant.  
  
-Je vous aime Professeur !   
  
-Moi au…aussi je vous aime Miss Moon ! »  
  
Et il s'embrassèrent. 


	5. Chap5 Serpentard VS Gryffondor BM

Bon d'accord la voila la suite merci pour vos rewiew et si je met la suite avant le cota de rewiwew que je me suis fixé c tt simplement pour Sandra qui ce reconetra (ha oui le potterfiction c vrai!!!;) )  
  
Bon et bien voici le fameux match n'hésité pas a me dire si je l'est bien retrenscrit!  
  
Pour ce qui s'inquiète si je passe dans le coté obscure ben lisé et comme j'adore fair plaisir ben voici le chapitre 5 et 6 régaler vous et mettez moi des rewiews!!  
  
Je rapelle que et patati et patata...fin vous savez koi!  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Serpentard VS Gryffondor  
  
Cette nuit là, Amy ne put dormir correctement. Elle repensait au baiser et plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait que c'était inévitable. Lorsque tous les autre Professeur et Arthémus Linch de serpentard, le 2ème Préfet en chef, arrivèrent, ils faisaient leur posible pour dégagés le Troll mais ils étaient si absorbé à se regardé mutuellement que s'en était lamentable !  
  
« Amy, Arthémus allez vous couchez nous allons nous occupez du Troll. Merci de votre aide. »  
  
Dumbeldore sourît à Amy. Avait-il prévu se coup là ?  
  
Le lendemain, le 1er match de Quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, promettait d'être un beau match d'autan plus qu'Harry était devenu attrapeur des Gryffondors. Dés qu'Amy et Quirrell se rencontrait ou se regardait, ils essayaient de s'évité. Quirrell, lui, avait une bonne raison mais elle ?   
  
Amy alla s'asseoir dans les gradins des Serdaigles toujours en compagnie de James et le Match commença. Lee Jordan des Gryffondor faisait le commentaire :  
  
« Bienvenue au match qui oppose les Serpentard à Gryffondor !  
  
-Ouais ! Allez les Gryffondor ! Hurla James  
  
-Nous avons un nouvel attrapeur, je vous le donne en mil ? Harry Potter ! Allez Gryffondor !  
  
-Jordan !  
  
-Excusé moi Professeur ! Et le Match commence en beauté avec… Oui 30 Point pour Gryffondor !  
  
Les Serpentard furieux envoyèrent Angélina Jonson dans les choux !  
  
-Serpentard tricheur ! au pardon professeur ! maintenant c'est au tour de notre Capitaine Olivier Dubois ! Nous somme vulnérable ! 20 point pour Serpentard !  
  
-Ouuuuuuuuu ! Les Serpentard ! cria James  
  
-Calme toi les Griffondor vont gagné !  
  
-Tien l'extralucide en pleine action et combien à combien ?  
  
-190 à 20 !  
  
-Ont verra bien !  
  
-Tu veux parié ?  
  
-Non je te crois Amy !  
  
Tout à coup Harry commença à se balancé de droite à gauche et à faire des tonneaux ! Amy alors prit ses jumelle et les pointas en direction de Quirrell. Celui-ci marmonnait des formules compliqués tout en fixant Harry. Plus bas Rogue faisait la même chose pour le sauvé.  
  
-Ou là là ! Harry est en mauvaise posture ! Répliqua James  
  
-Oui mais ça va allez !  
  
-Qu'est-ce tu regarde ?  
  
-Rien !  
  
Harry était sur le point de tombé lorsque inconsciemment Amy répliqua en chuchotent :  
  
-Non Quirrell, s'il te plais non !  
  
-Tu dis ?  
  
-Moi rien !  
  
Alors qu'elle l'observais elle cru un moment qu'il c'était arrêté pour regardé dans sa direction mais au même moment il tomba à la renverse bousculé par Rogue qu'Hermione avait distrait en enflamment les pends de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
-Oui Gryffondor l'emporte, Harry à pris le vif d'or de justesse et il gagnent 190 à 20 ! s'écria Lee  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
  
-Ca va, ça va ! »   
  
James jura qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de pari avec Amy ! 


	6. Chap6 Rogue découvre le secret BM

Chapitre 6  
  
Rogue découvre le secret  
  
Vers le milieu du mois de Décembre, la neige commença à tomber et les élèves partirent en vacances. Amy contente de délaissé un peu ses amis de Serdaigle vain rejoindre Harry et Ron qui jouait une partie d'échec version sorcier sous les yeux ébahie d'Hermione :  
  
« C'est affreusement…barbare !  
  
-C'est la version sorcier, répliqua Ron, je vois que tu a fait tes bagages ?!  
  
-Je vois que tu les a pas fait  
  
-Mes parent ont décidé d'allez en Roumanie voir mon frère Charly.  
  
-Très bien tu va pouvoir aider Harry à chercher Nicolas Flamel à la bibliothèque !  
  
-Mais on a déjà cherché partout !  
  
-Pas dans la réserve…… Salut ! et Hermione parti  
  
-Ont à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle !  
  
-Sur qui ? demanda Amy qui écoutait leur conversation  
  
-Ha c'est toi je croyais que c'était…  
  
-Rogue le fouineur ? Laisse tomber. Ca va Harry ? Tu ne dit rien !  
  
-Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, par contre toi tu en aurait paraît t'il !  
  
-Moi ? Des chose à dire ? Sur quoi ? s'étonnât elle   
  
-Fred et Georges raconte à qui veux l'entendre que…, Ron regarda autour de lui et murmura, que tu aurait une histoire d'amour avec le Professeur Quirrell !  
  
-Quirrell ! S'écria Amy, de la peur dans la voix, t'est malade ! Si j'attrape ses deux la je les étripent ! »  
  
Amy sorti de la salle précipitamment. Rogue qui avait entendu la réflexion la regarda sortir d'un air mauvais.  
  
*  
  
Amy était troublé par cette révélation et lorsqu'elle apparut au détour d'un couloir du 2ème étage pour se rendre a la Bibliothèque, elle ne remarqua pas Quirrell qui… Bing !!!!!  
  
« Bon sang tu pourrait faire attention ! S'écria Amy qui n'avait pas remarqué le Professeur.  
  
-Vous pourriez me pa…pa…parlez co…co…correctement Miss !  
  
-Professeur ! ho ! je suis vraiment désolé je… je ne vous avez pas vu ! Vous voulez que…  
  
-Miss Moon ?! N…n…non c…cette fois ci j…je me passerait de v…v…vos services !  
  
Quirrell se releva t'en bien que mal et leur regards se croisa à nouveau. Amy confuse baisa les yeux.  
  
-Professeur, je… je suis sincèrement désolé pour…  
  
-Pas moi ! Vous…vous êtes la seul qui ne c'est ja…ja…jamais moqué de moi et…  
  
Amy l'arrêta et pour la 2ème fois ils s'embrasèrent.  
  
-Professeur Quirrell ?! Miss Moon ?! La voix de Rogue résonna dans le couloir.  
  
-Professeur ce n'est pas se que vous croyez ! répondit Amy tremblante de peur.  
  
-Quirrell, nous en reparleront plus-tard voulez-vous ! Et vous, Miss Moon suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! »  
  
Quirrell voulu intervenir mais se résigna et regarda Rogue emmener Amy avant de repartir a son bureau. Dans l'ombre la personne qui avait assisté a la scène s'avança. C'était James qui pris la direction de la salle commune des larmes coulant le long de ses joues !  
  
*  
  
Le bureau de Rogue était glauque et correspondait parfaitement à son image. Amy tremblait de peur à l'idée d'être renvoyé de Poudlard à cause de cette maladresse et s'attendait même à voir surgir Dumbeldore et Flitwick mais il n'en fut rien.  
  
« Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna Rogue  
  
-Ecoutez ! Je…je l'ai obligé et si…  
  
-Inutile de vous justifier, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peut tolérez une tel conduite, n'est-ce pas ! Cependant en vertu des circonstance je ne vous recommanderais que l'extrême prudence !  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je ne serais pas renvoyé ? Et Quirrell ?  
  
-Non plus ! Sachez Miss Moon que votre mission requière de la réflexion ! Si jamais un autre Professeur vous aurais surpris, vous auriez eu de grave ennuis et Dumbeldore ne peut en aucun cas vous défendre !  
  
-Alors tout se qui ce passe aujourd'hui font partit de ma mission ?  
  
-Probablement ! Mais je ne peut rien vous affirmé car Dumbeldore ma expressément recommandé de ne rien vous dire a se propos. Simplement de vous surveillé et de vous mettre en garde en cas de besoin ! Maintenant vous pouvez partir mais à l'avenir faite plus attention !   
  
Amy remonta dans la salle commune ou James l'attendait  
  
-Alors que faisait tu ?  
  
-De quoi tu parle ?  
  
-Et bien pourquoi est tu parti précipitamment tout à l'heure ?  
  
-J'avais des chose à faire à la Bibliothèque et c'est Harry qui m'y a fait pensé, Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour rien ! »  
  
James et Amy changèrent de sujet mais elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait pleuré ! 


	7. Chap7 Noël sous une cape

Voila!! le chapitre 7 dsl de vous avoir fais attendre mais ff voulais pas de mes chapitre alors voilà. donc comme d'hab parcque je suis gentille je vous mais le 8 c d'ac?!!!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Noël sous une cape  
  
Seul Amy et James étaient restés à Poudlard pour Noël. Lorsqu'ils descendirent se matin là dans leurs salle commune, Ils découvrirent 2 montagnes de cadeaux sous le sapin décoré de guirlandes, de boules et de bougies au couleurs de Serdaigle. Ils les prirent, et les métrèrent sur une table pour mieux les déballés.  
  
« T'en à combien ? demanda James  
  
-6 et toi ?  
  
-3 ! C'est pas juste !  
  
-Je te signale qu'il y en a un de moi !  
  
-Ha bon ?!  
  
-Celui-là ! Répondit-elle en montrant un paquet bleu qu'il regarda en premier  
  
-Houa ! C'est super merci Amy ! s'exclamât-il en brandissant un Nimbus 2000, il à d'eu te coûté une fortune !  
  
-Une simple formalité ! Et puis cela te changera de ton Brossdur 5 ! Tu pourra marqué des point contre Serpentard à la rentré, mon poursuiveur préféré !  
  
-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ne mais jamais fait !  
  
-Et le tient ?  
  
-Paquet vert ! Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique livre relier intitulé « Le monde oublier de L'Atlantide »  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment tu à su que je m'y intéressait ?  
  
-N'oublie pas que je suis le neveu de notre très cher directeur !  
  
-Tu à vu mon dossier ? Mais normalement c'est interdit !  
  
-Je sais !  
  
-Et qu'a tu découvert d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle presque tremblante.  
  
-Qu'a tu peur que je découvre ? Pourquoi tu a l'air changé depuis l'année dernière ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas peut-être il y a-t-il certaine chose que je ne veux pas que tu sache ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas tout regardé simplement tes centre d'intérêts.  
  
-Ha ! Bon ! Très bien  
  
-Bon je voudrais voir se que tu à reçu d'autre.  
  
Le paquet qu'elle ouvrit en premier était de la part de Dumbeldore.  
  
-Hé bien ! Je ne sais pas se que tu à fait mais mon oncle ne m'offrirait jamais une cape d'invisibilité ! Fayote !  
  
-Jaloux !  
  
Le deuxième était de la part d'Harry, Ron et Hermione  
  
-Je suppose que tu les a à moitié aidez a m'offrire ce cadeau  
  
-Il se peut que je leurs est fournit une robe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Cela ce pourrait même très bien! Répondit-il, d'ailleurs je la reconnaît, et il sourit.  
  
Le troisième fut de la part de Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Tient au fait elle est où t'a boule de poile qu'ont l'inaugure !  
  
-Bleuet est très sensible tu le sais !  
  
-N'empêche que cette brosse lui serait utile j'en ai marre d'avoir des poile partout quand elle se met sur moi !  
  
-La plus part du temps tu ne lui laisse même pas le temps de se mettre sur toi !  
  
-Et pour cause !  
  
Le quatrième était de Rogue.  
  
-Tu les a à ta boite ou quoi ?  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas !  
  
-On dirait des potions de soins mais je ne connais pas celles-là, dit-il en montrant deux fiole. L'une était avec un liquide bleu marqué feu noir et l'autre était vert marqué feu violet.  
  
-Ta pas à connaître mon vieux ! C'est entre lui et moi !  
  
-Ben voyons ! Tu l'a toujours détesté et voilà que maintenant tu fait amis amis avec lui ?!  
  
-Tu ne pourrait pas comprendre !  
  
-Bon je n'insiste pas.  
  
Boudeur il regarda le cinquième et dernier paquet où il y'avait un mot. Amy le prit et le regarda.  
  
-Vas-y lit le moi.  
  
-Non celui-la c'est privé !  
  
-Ha je comprend c'est un cadeau de ton petit ami ! »  
  
Amy surprise de la réplique ne répondit rien et monta dans sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Elle relue le mot et son cœur se mit battre plus fort !  
  
« Ce collier, j'éspers, mettra en valeur votre beauté mais je ne crains que ces cailloux ne jurent au brillant de vos saphirs si doux »  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit alors un collier avec un pendentif en forme de lune incrusté de diamants et de saphirs.  
  
*  
  
Le soir même, elle mit la cape d'invisibilité et partit faire une excursion dans les couloirs sombres du château. Elle essaya de trouvé Harry qui devait être à la Bibliothèque. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il s'enfuyait et elle le suivie. A l'angle d'un couloir, Rogue avait attrapé Quirrell par le col et l'avait collé contre le mur. Amy se rappela de la scène. Elle espérait que Rogue ne fasse pas allusion a elle alors qu'Harry écoutait la conversation mais elle se trompa.  
  
« J'ose espéré Quirrell que vous ne ferez aucun mal à Miss Moon !  
  
-Pourquoi me dites v…v…vous cela ?  
  
Alors qu'il allait répondre, il se retourna, regarda autour de lui et au moment où il avança la main qui aurait pus découvrir Harry…  
  
-Que faites vous ici Miss Moon ?  
  
-Hé bien je…  
  
-Professeur j'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve, S'écria Rusard en brandissant une lanterne cassé, cela veut dire qu'un élève n'est pas dans sont lit !  
  
Quirrell fut le plus étonné des 2. Il regarda Amy qui rougit.  
  
-En effet Rusard car elle est ici ! Répondit Rogue  
  
-Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir mais…  
  
-C'est moi qui lui est demandé un livre dans la réserve et comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle est des ennuie je lui est prêté ma cape ! Expliqua Quirrell  
  
-Bien dans ce cas… Et Rusard repartit.  
  
-Cette explication ne me satisfait aucunement Quirrell !  
  
-Vous êtes t…t…trop mé…mé…méfiant professeur !  
  
-Souvenez-vous que je vous surveille ! Et Rogue s'en alla laissant Quirrell et Amy seuls.  
  
-Merci professeur de m'avoir aidé et merci aussi pour le collier.  
  
-Il vous vas à merveille Amy, m…m…mais que faisiez vous à…à…à la réserve ?  
  
-Je vais vous avouez… ce n'était pas moi !  
  
-Qui est-ce alors ?  
  
-Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous dit rien !  
  
-Comme v…v…vous voulez, je vous ramène à votre salle commune ? »  
  
Ils partirent donc suivi du regard part un homme tapis dans l'ombre qui se dirigea vers une porte non loin de la. 


	8. Chap8 des sanglot sur une Licorne

Chapitre 8  
  
Des sanglots sur une licorne  
  
Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Quirrell et Amy se voyait régulièrement et cette dernière redoutait la fin de l'année qui arrivait à grand pas. En ce mois de Mai, le printemps était là et le parc de Poudlard faisait bon vivre. Amy, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient :  
  
« Alors les jumeaux avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Oui mais vous ne le direz à personne n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Ont sera muets comme des tombe nous te le promettons ! Répondit Hermione. »  
  
Ils continuait à discuté lorsque Amy aperçu James en compagnie de Charline Luna, la plus belle fille des dernières année, qui était à Gryffondor. James ne lui parlait plus depuis Noël et elle l'accusa de sortir avec Charline pour la rendre jalouse. Mais son amour pour Quirrell était si fort que quoi qu'il puisse faire elle ne l'aimerais plus jamais.  
  
*  
  
Un soir, alors qu'Amy allait rendre visite à Quirrell, une lumière filtrait par la porte de la classe de Métamorphose. Elle s'approcha et entendit la voix de Mc Gonagall :  
  
« 50 point serons enlevés à chacun de vous et vous serez tous les 4 en retenu !  
  
-J'ai d'eu mal entendre, répondit une voix sifflante, vous avez dit tous les 4 ?  
  
-Oui, M Malfoy, même si vos intentions étaient honorable, vous aussi vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ! »  
  
Amy avait tout compris. Harry, Ron et Hermione était allez rendre visite à Hagrid et Drago Malfoy, la teigne de Serpentard, les y avaient surpris. Il s'était donc précipité chez Mc Gonagall mais c'était fais avoir lui-même pensant faire punir nos trois compères sauf lui.  
  
*  
  
La punition en question était en fait une véritable torture pour ce dernier. Amy avait décidé de les accompagné pour les protéger, au cas ou, mais surtout pour une raison personnelle. Sous ça cape d'invisibilité, elle les suivaient dans Forêt Interdite accompagné par Hagrid. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes :  
  
-Harry, Drago,(Amy) et Crockdur  
  
-Hagrid, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il faisait nuit noire et Amy devait faire attention car elle ne voyait pas grand chose malgré la lampe que Harry tenait devant lui. Ils se dirigeaient sur un sentier ou il suivaient, à la trace, une Licorne qui avait été grièvement blessée. Amy pris de l'avance et arriva sur les lieu où la pauvre bête était morte. Soudain une forme distinct apparut de derrière un arbre et commença à boire son sang. Elle essaya de voir le visage de cet homme mais ne vit que sa bouche dégoulinante de sang. Au même moment, Drago poussa un cri perçant et elle se précipita devant Harry pour le protégé en brandissant sa baguette magique :  
  
« N'approchez pas ! Ne le touchez pas ou vous aurez à faire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est claire ?! »  
  
L'homme n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste car un Centaure fonça sur lui et il prit la fuite. Amy eu juste le temps de remettre sa cape avant que les autre n'arrivent.  
  
*  
  
Près du cadavre de la Licorne Amy pleurait :  
  
« Comment ? Comment puis-je l'aidé maintenant qu'il à bu le sang de licorne ! Je ne peut pas ! Je ne sais pas !  
  
-Tu ne dois pas désespérée, certes du sang de licorne coule dans ces veine mais les astres prédisent que tu réussira à le ramené dans le droit chemin, lui rassura le centaure pour la consolée.  
  
-Crois-tu qu seule mon amour pourra le sauvé ?  
  
-Toi seule le sais j'en suis sur ! Les astres me disent que plusieurs personne t'aideront. Tu ne sera pas seule je te le promet. Bon ! Il est temps de rentré tu à tout le temps de réfléchir à se que je t'ai annoncé. »  
  
Amy remit sa cape monta sur le dos du centaure qui galopa jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt ou elle rentra au château. 


	9. Chap9 Le couloir de tous les interdit

Vous savez quoi je v être vache parcque je v vous mettre les chap 9 et 10 et manquera plus que le chap 11 et c fini!! donc pour savoir ce ki va ce passé ben va faloir fair des rewiew!!! ( fait je répondrait a tt le monde a la fin de la fic! même si je vous est répondut a quelque une!)  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Le couloir de tous les interdits  
  
Amy réussie les examens haut la main mais malgré les efforts qu'elle avait déployé durant cette année elle savait que Serdaigle ne gagnerait pas la coupe des 4 maisons car se n'était pas leur destins.  
  
Elle flânait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs :  
  
« Alors à quoi pensé vous ? Vous m'avez l'air soucieux, demanda Amy  
  
-Et bien c'est délicat, répondit Harry, je ne sais pas si…  
  
-Stop ! Ne dîtes plus rien je sais ! Vous savez que Dumbeldore est parti au ministère de la Magie  
  
-Mais c'est grave !Si il n'est plus la alors…  
  
-Alors y'a quelqu'un qui va volé la Prière Philosophale !  
  
-Comment sais tu tous ça nous avons mis du temps à le découvrir ?!  
  
-Si je vous le disais je devrais vous tuez ! Elle regarda la têtes de nos trois compères et répliqua, je rigole c'est simplement un secret ! Je suppose que vous avez l'intention d'y descendre ce soir ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu va nous en empêché ? Tu est Préfète en chef !  
  
-C'est pas mon style ! Par contre je viens avec vous !  
  
-T'est sur ?  
  
-Oh ! Oui !   
  
C'est alors qu'apparut le professeur Rogue :  
  
-Que font trois élèves de Gryffondor et notre Préfète en chef de Serdaigle dans les couloir par ce temps radieux ?  
  
-Nous discutions professeur est-ce interdit ? Répondit Amy  
  
-Ne soyez pas impolie Melle Moon !  
  
-Mais je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
Il ne répondit rien et s'en retourna a sont bureau !  
  
*  
  
Grâce au 2 capes d'invisibilité, Amy, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au Couloir Interdit. C'est Amy qui ouvra la porte.  
  
Touffu, dormais paisiblement au son de sa harpe :  
  
« Vite il faut déplacé ses pattes avant qu'il se réveille ! Chuchota Amy  
  
Il ouvrirent la trappe et sautèrent juste attend avant que le cerbère s'en aperçoive. Ils atterrirent sur le filet du diable. Amy savait quelle devait se détendre mais elle n'y arriva pas. Heureusement Hermione la libéra ainsi que Ron et il se rendirent dans la pièces des clefs où Harry attrapa celle qui devait leur conduire au jeu d'échec. Pour le jeu, Amy, qui avait pris la place de la reine, faillit ne plus continué l'aventure ! En effet, pour les besoin du jeu, Ron avait du la sacrifiée croyant pouvoir faire échec et mat mais les blancs avant été plus efficaces. Elle étant allongé sur le sol et ne pouvais plus bougé ! Ils gagnèrent grâce au sacrifice de Ron et au moment ou Harry se dirigea vers la porte :  
  
-Harry ! N'y va pas seul ! Je viens avec toi !  
  
-Mais je dois affronté Voldemort seul et puis empêchez Rogue de volé la pierre !  
  
-C'est faut ! Tu a tout faut ! D'abord regarde a l'entrée j'y ai laissez ma mallette ! Harry si précipita et lui apporta la mallette de potion.  
  
-Donne-moi celle marqué « Guérie-tout » ! Elle avala le flacon et se releva miraculeusement.  
  
-Mais qui te l'a donné ?! Tu ma révélé que tu étais nul en potions, tu ne les a donc pas faits !  
  
-Pas le temps ! Viens vite !  
  
Elle prit la mallette et Harry la suivie.  
  
Un troll était étendu dans la pièce suivante !  
  
-Mais je le reconnais !  
  
-Oui ! C'est une idée de Quirrell et de Dumbeldore !  
  
Ils l'enjambèrent et continuèrent.  
  
Dans la pièce suivante, se trouvais une table avec plusieurs flacons. Soudain un feu noir bloqua la sortie et un feu violet, l'entrée.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Harry  
  
-Facile, répondit Amy qui ouvrit la mallette, nous devons boire la bleu !  
  
-Mais il n'en reste que pour moi !!!  
  
-C'est pas grave je l'ai ! Dit-elle en sortant un flacon avec le même liquide.  
  
-Mais si tu a toute les potion de l'énigme cela veut dire que……  
  
-Tu t'est trompé de gars Harry !!  
  
-Mais qui est-ce si ce n'est pas lui ?  
  
-Tu va tout de suite le savoir ! Répondit-elle en pointant vers l'homme ce trouvant devant le miroir du rised 


	10. Chap10 Le Bien et le Mal

Chapitre 10  
  
Le Bien et le Mal  
  
« Quirrell ! Mais alors tu est avec lui !!! S'écria Harry en reculant devant Amy.  
  
-Ne sois pas si bête ! Crois-tu vraiment que je fais le Mal ? ! Si c'était le cas je ne t'aurais pas aidé et Rogue, lui, ne m'aurait pas fait confience !!  
  
-Je n'airais jamais cru te retrouvé ici Amy ! fit calmement Quirrell, ce n'en est que plus intéressant !  
  
-Tu crois Quirrell ?!! s'écria-t-elle les larmes au yeux, depuis le début je le savait ! Et dire que je te détestait tant avant !  
  
-Mais je fesait semblant !  
  
-Menteur ! Tu m'aime et je le sens en moi !  
  
-Assez discuté ! cria une voix, Quirrell demende a l'enfant d'aproché !  
  
-Vennez ici Potter, que voyez vous ?  
  
-Y risque pas de te le dire !!  
  
-La ferme !  
  
-Tu ose me dire ça à moi ?!!!  
  
-Amy attendit qu'harry ai la pierre pour ce présipité sur lui et le poussa en arrière pour le protègé.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas nier ce que l'ont a vécu, Sébastien !  
  
-Ho si je peux le faire et n'essaye pas de m'en empaché !  
  
-Compte la dessus et bois de l'eau !  
  
Amy allait l'embrassé lorsqu'elle fut repoussé par un champ de force comme si il était intouchable !  
  
-Cela sufit ! laisse moi leur parlé face à face ! reprit la voix  
  
-Mais maître vous n'avez pas assez de force !  
  
-J'en ai assez pour ça ! ( hou la copieuse !!)  
  
Quirrell alors enleva son turban laissant aparaitre dans le miroir du rised la face hideuse de (l'emplumé de service que je peux pas encadré) VOLDEMORT !  
  
-Me revoila Harry ! Enfin !  
  
-Voldemort ? Gloussa-t-il  
  
-Oui c'est moi ! Le sang de licorne me permet de resté en vie mais pas d'avoir a nouveau mon propre corps….  
  
-Ouais ont sais qu't'est un virus qui contamine mon Quiqi !!! J'ai apprit pendant cet année à apprécier sa véritable identité, celle d'un homme qui croit être faible et qui recherche le pouvoir ! Mais tu la abusé ! Tu lui a fait croire monts et merveilles et comme tu était inofensif pour lui, alors tu en a profité pour le séduire et l'ammené au coté obscure ( non promis c pas star wars !!), mais ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, c'est moi !! Alors la tu à joué avec lui et en même temps avec moi ! Il te défiait n'est-ce pas ?! Alors tu la petit à petit amenez à toi et maintenant tu crois qu'il complètement soumis ? Mais non !! (la meuf elle si crois trop hein ?!!) Car notre amour est unique ! Le Bien et le Mal doivent coéxicté et malgré ton emprise je sais qu'il m'aime dans son cœur !!  
  
Et avant qu'il puisse réagire en ce protègeant, elle se jeta au coup de Quirrell et plaqua ces main sur la face de Voldemort.  
  
-Je t'aime mon amour et je te le prouve !  
  
Une lumière jaillit de tout son corps ( sa fais pas un peu 5ème elément ça ?!!) et voldemort sortit du corp du professeur tel une brume et traversa les corps des trois persone présente avant de s'enfuir laisant les corps inerte sur le sol. 


	11. Chap11 Retour a la réalité

Commentaire a la fin!!  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Retour à la réalité  
  
« Amy ?! Amy ?! Ho c'est pas l'heure de dormir ma vieille !!! Fit sont frère en la secouant. Elle ce reveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Quirrell ?!!  
  
-Quoi Quirrell ? Ca va pas ?!!  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?  
  
-De quoi tu parle ? T'a rèvé ma pauvre !! Tu c'est bien qu'il est mort ! Lui fit remarqué son frère en montrant l'écran du doight ou l'ont voyais Dumbeldore assis près d'Harry dans l'infièremerie.  
  
-J'ai dormi tous le long ?!!!!  
  
-Ben faut croire.  
  
-Bon je peux mettre autre chause ? demanda sont père  
  
-Oui tu peux, dit-elle avant de monté dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle referma la porte et ce retrouva dans l'infiermerie de Poudlard. Elle ce retourna et constata que la porte avait changé. Elle avait reprit ses habit de Serdaigle et elle ce pinça fort pour voir si elle révait. Elle échapa alors un « ouille » si fort qu'il fit susauté Pomfresh qui s'afférait autour de Quirrell visiblement endormit ou bien….  
  
-Hé bien Amy !! Ne me fait plus une fraillieur pareil j'ai cru que c'était Tu-Sais-Qui qui revenait  
  
-Désolé Pom-Pom ce n'était pas mon intention, puis regardant Quirrell, est-ce qu'il est …. ?  
  
-Mort ? Surment pas !! Bien que je le désirerais !! C'est un mangemort après tout !! s'écria-t-elle mais voyant l'expréssion d'Amy elle repris alors, il n'est pas reveillé depuis que Dumbeldore vous a ramener tous les 3 de ce fichut cachot ! Heureusement qu'Harry est sortit ce matin.  
  
-Il est dans le coma ?  
  
-Le « Koma » ? C'est quoi ?  
  
-C'est un mot moldu pour désigné une personne entre la vie et la mort.  
  
-Tu en connais des mot moldu !!  
  
-C'est normal mesparent le sont.  
  
-Ca explique bien des chose.  
  
C'est alors que Dumbeldore entra :  
  
-Pouvez-vous nous laissé Pom-Pom ?  
  
-Bien sur monsieur le Directeur.   
  
Amy attendit qu'elle sortit pour posé enfin sa question :  
  
-Professeur, je ne comprend pas ! Il y a un instant j'était chez moi et tout de suite après je suis revenue ici !  
  
-En t'évanouissant tu a perdu tout contrôle ici. En fait c'est tont désir de revoir Quirrell qui a provoqué ton retour. Cela explique ta mine si atristé ( juste un petit clin d'œil a Sailor Moon pour ceux qui on reconnue ) et le fait que tu soit ici alors que tu ne devrait plus me rend perplexe.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je devais bien sauvé Quirrell non ?!  
  
-Pour te dire…NON en effet ce n'était pas toi qui devait le sauvé.  
  
-Qui alors ? Harry ? Mais comment ? Comment aurait-il put savoir qu'il falait le laissez en vie ?  
  
-Justement c'est là qu'était ton rôle, le guidé pour sauvé Quirrell mais tu a changé l'histoire maintenant tu dois finir ce que tu a commençé.  
  
Amy regarda Quirrell et demanda a Dumbeldore de resté seul. Puis vérifiant qu'elle se trouvais bien seul tous sont chagrin éclata.  
  
-Résisite mon amour revient a toi je ne veut pas te perdre !! Je me fous que je vienne d'un autre monde je t'aime et rien y changera ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ! Tu est le seul qui a su me faire prendre concsience de ma vrai valeur. Avec toi je suis libre, tous simplement moi ! Alors… , elle sanglota, alors pourquoi la vie nous sépare ainsi?!!  
  
-Amy ?  
  
Elle essuya ces larme et ce retourna présipitament. James la regardait l'air enxieux.  
  
-James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Je suis venu voir comment allait Quirrell  
  
-Te fiche pas de moi je sais que tu le déteste !!  
  
-C'est vrai ont peut rien te caché ! Mais a moi non plus on me la fait pas ! Je sais que tu l'aime depuis le jour ou tu ma dit la raison pour laquel il était devenut si…pereux ! Tu avait un drole de regard quand tu la vu partir…tramblant. Et puis lorsque les Jumeaux Weasley colportaient la rumeur comme quoi tu sortait avec lui je les fesait taire a coup de poing !!  
  
Ils rigolairent de bon cœur et son chagrin s'éfaça brutalement !  
  
-Mais oui c'est-ça !! Viens suis moi on va voir Rogue  
  
-Quoi ?!!  
  
-Discute pas et viens !!  
  
*  
  
-C'est de la magie noir c'est hors de Question Miss Moon  
  
-Mais Non il ne sagit pas de ça !! Il sagit de neutralisé le sang de licorne dans sont organisme !  
  
-Il est mort ! le résusité relève de la magie noir !  
  
-Il n'est pas mort !!! Il dans le coma nuance !!  
  
Depuis 20 bonne minute, Amy essayait en vain de convaincre Rogue que Quirrell n'était pas mort et James ce délèquetait de cette scène plus que surprenante.  
  
-Bon j't'éxplique..  
  
-Hum !  
  
-Quoi ?   
  
-Vous m'avez tutoyez !  
  
-Et alors ont s'en fous au point ou ont en est !! Bon je disais donc… Quirrell a bu le sang de licorne, t'est d'accord ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Bien… Ont dit que la perssone qui boit le sang est maudite et patati et patata ?  
  
-Heu Oui et alors ?  
  
-Et alors y'a bien un moyen de neutralisé le sang de licorne dans sont organisme !  
  
-Comme une potion ?  
  
-Ben voilà c'est ça !! je veut que tu me fasse une potion pour anulé les effet néfaste du poison du sang de licorne !  
  
-Quand bien même je voudrais T'aidé, pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est un mangemort après tout !  
  
-Parcque tu n'en ai pas un et que tu m'aime bien sinon tu ne m'aurait pas aider !  
  
Rogue pris sur le vif ne su que répondre.  
  
-Ok ! Y'a p't'être un moyen mais il me faut 2 ingrédiant sépciaux  
  
-Léquels ? demanda James qui risqua la question au risque de ce fair rembaré.  
  
-Le sang de Quirrell et le tiens dit-il a l'adresse d'Amy  
  
-Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'ont attend ?  
  
*  
  
Le breuvage eu un effet imédiat. Quirrell ettait vivant et pour contenté tous le monde il démissioné de son poste de professeur. La vie allait reprendre son cours, enfin… pas tous a fais. Amy devait repartir dans le monde réel pour peut-être ne jamais plus revenir dans ce monde ou elle avait trouvé l'amour. Mais Dumbeldore la rassura.  
  
-Le pouvoir de venir est en toi il suffit de l'y aider, Il donna alors une bagette magique spécial a Amy et Quirrell, agité les et vous vous retrouveré dans vos monde respectif et puis peut-être aurais-je besoin de vous l'année prochaine, fit-il en leur fesant un clin d'œil.  
  
-Ho je pense que cela ira ! Quoique le prochain professeur de DCFM va être pire que Quirrell.  
  
-Pire que moi ? Sa existe ?  
  
-Nan j'crois pas répliqua Rogue.  
  
-Ho que si !! Bon c'est pas tous sa mes mes parent vont s'inquiètés !  
  
-Je supose que tu viens ce soir ?  
  
-Et comment ! Ils s'embrassèrent et elle agita sa baquette.   
  
Son frère déboula dans sa chambre :  
  
-Ben qu'est-ce tu fous soeurette ?!! Sa fait 1 heure que je t'apelle pour mettre la table ! T'étais encore entrain de dormir je supose !!  
  
-Si tu savais Camillou !  
  
Et elle le suivit dans la salle a mangé.  
  
Fin  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ouf enfin fini de recopier !! Mais mes aventure ne font que commencé! A l'heure actuel le tome 4 passe a la casserole et l'histoir et de plus en plus axé sur moi!! Ho mais c pas un spoiler ça?!! Bon pour vous incité a lire la suite en voici un ch'tit extrait:  
  
(je crois que je suis trop gentille!!)  
  
"Enfin, après un long périple, la ford s'arreta près de la cabane d'Hagrid:  
  
- Haaaa! Beurk!! Bart toi le cleps!! Il ma bavé dessus! s'exclama James  
  
- Ben ça va y'a pire!! répliqua Amy  
  
- Ouais mais c'était ma robe toute neuve que ma mère ma acheté!!!  
  
- Chochotte!  
  
- Trouillarde! Je comprend pas! Ta pas peur d'un Troll ni de Tu-Sais-Qui mais d'une pauvre...  
  
- NAN!! Elle n'était pas sans déffence!!! Bon allez, Harry, Ron, rentré avant qu'ont est des ennuis."  
  
Alors vous savez ou c'est les rewiews?  
  
Bon voici les réponse au rewiews:  
  
Sungirl: Toujour au rendez vous !! J'tadore t super sympas! merci  
  
Ccilia dit pimprenelle: je te dédit cette histoire et toute les autre a venir ma ch'tite soeur adoré d'aillieur tu sera dans mes autres aventure a Q-F!!  
  
Galaad: Une seule rewiew qui me va droit au coeur merci.  
  
Sacha: notre grande soeur de délirium merci pour ton ch'tit comentaire  
  
Shunrey: Venant d'une écriveuse de fic comme toi sa me touche vraiment que tu t'inquiète pour moi! Mais comme tu le vois Quirrell est devenus gentil et c'est pas fini ("ho des regret, des regrets, des regrets" oui ceci est un spoiler décidément faut que j'arrête les fuites!!)  
  
Sandra: Le meilleur pour la fin c'est pour toi!! Si vous ne la connaissez pas! mamamya!! Vite lisez la c trops bien même mieux que moi!!  
  
Voila toujours fidèle au rendez vous je vous dit au prochain numéro!  
  
Votre amie Amy Quirrell  
  
( s'inquièté pas je commence a recopier le 2 vous aurez peut-être le chap1 le jour ou je mets ce dernier chap c pas cool ça?) 


End file.
